


"Truth or Dare"

by CastleCanary



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleCanary/pseuds/CastleCanary
Summary: "My turn,” Matt stated. “Luke, truth or dare?”“Truth.”“Would you & Danny ever have a foursome with Frank and me?”Luke looked surprised but intrigued.Danny smirked at his boyfriend.•Or... Matt, Frank, Luke & Danny play truth or dare which leads to the couples switching partners for a fun time.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Danny Rand, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Luke Cage & Frank Castle, Luke Cage & Frank Castle & Matt Murdock & Danny Rand, Luke Cage/Danny Rand, Luke Cage/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock/Danny Rand
Kudos: 27





	"Truth or Dare"

**Author's Note:**

> My 2 favorite Marvel Netflix ships so why not make them bone each other?
> 
> FYI, this is gonna include Matt & Danny as bottoms with Frank & Luke as tops.
> 
> Follow my twitter: CastleCanary and push the kudos button if you enjoyed <3

“Lets play truth or dare.” 

“Really, Danny..?”

“No, Iron Clad.”

“Come on, guys. It could be fun.”

Danny, Luke, Frank & Matt were all at The Defenders hideout. Everyone else was out which left the boys all watching tv on the couch bored out of their minds. 

Luke & Danny were snuggled together on one side with Frank & Matt snuggled together on the other.

Both Danny & Matt have mischievous grins while looking up at their boyfriends. 

Luke & Frank sighed. 

“Alright.” “Whatever.”

Danny yelled out a yes while Matt smiled.

Danny moved the coffee table out over to the other side of the living room. Matt pulled out a blanket and threw it on the floor.

Danny & Matt straightened up the blanket so that all four men could sit on the ground. 

Matt & Danny sat down ninja style while then looked up at their boyfriends. 

Luke took off his shoes then joined his boyfriend. All three looked up at Frank standing.

“Hold on…”

Frank took out a couple of handguns and then a big ass army knife that was hidden in his pants leg.

“How do you sit comfortably in all of that,” Danny asked.

“Never know when danger might strike, Iron Clad.”

“It’s Iron Fist!”

Luke & Matt chuckled at their boyfriends’ banter with each other.

“Ok, ok. Would like to start us off, Iron Fist,” Matt asked.

“Yes!” Danny smiled and rubbed his hands together.

“Matt, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Would you ever have a threesome with Frank?”

Luke looked at Frank’s reaction. Frank looked at his boyfriend waiting for an answer.

“Depending on the person… Yes, I would have a threesome with Frank.”

Frank smirked as Matt put his hand on Frank’s thigh. Frank’s cock was already getting hard from the mear thought of him & boyfriend having an orgy.

“My turn,” Matt stated. “Luke, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Would you & Danny ever have a foursome with Frank and me?”

Luke looked surprised but intrigued. 

Danny smirked at his boyfriend.

“Yes. I would have a foursome with you, Danny and Frank.”

Danny laughed at his boyfriend’s answer. Matt could smell the arousal growing from Luke.

“I wanna ask one,” Frank stated. Everyone agreed. 

“Iron Clad, truth or dare?”

Danny sighed in annoyance but answered, “Dare.”

“I dare you to get completely naked in front of all of us.”

Danny smiled. 

Danny stood up with Luke & Frank starting to cheer him on and Matt laughing at the whole scene taking place.

Danny stood, took off his green t-shirt. Took off his gray sweatpants. With him already being barefoot. Only left his green boxers. 

“You boys ready for the grand finale?!”

Luke & Frank kept cheering on like he was a stripper which made Matt laugh harder. 

Danny yanked down the green underwear to expose his hardening cock. 

Luke & Frank cheered louder at the sight of a naked Iron Fist.

Danny twirled his underwear in the air as he twirled his cock around. 

Danny threw the green underwear right in Frank’s face. Luke & Matt laughed at the same time.

“Ok, ok,” Matt started. Trying to get everyone back to the game. A naked Danny Rand sat down as Frank removed the underwear from his face with a comical displeased look.

“Luke, you haven’t asked one yet. You go.”

“Alright. Matt, truth or dare?”

Matt gave a devilish grin. “Dare.”

“I dare you to get naked like Danny.”

Matt continued smiling as he stood, the rest of the boys started cheering him on.

Matt removed his NYPD shirt to reveal a very hairy chest and stomach. Removed his own gray sweatpants to show his hairy and muscular legs. Barefoot like Danny was, all what was left was his red boxer briefs.

Matt yanked them down to expose his soft dick as the rest of the boys cheered louder. 

Matt stood & smiled as he let his manhood hang out and the other male Defenders admire him.

Danny stood up to stand next to Matt.

“So which one has the nicer ass,” Danny asked as he turned around near Matt. Matt followed Danny and both the men had their arms around the other’s back. Asses turned towards their boyfriends.

Danny’ ass cheeks were small, smooth and clearly tight. Matt’s ass cheeks were full, hairy and very muscular. 

Both Luke’s & Frank’s mouths watered at the sight of the beautiful naked men in front of them.

“Will have to go with my Danny boy,” Luke answered.

“No way... Matty’s definitely got him beat.”

Both Matt & Danny smiled at their boyfriends’ answers. 

Now, very naked Danny & Matty sat back in their seats. 

“I got one,” Danny said. “Frank, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you & Luke to compare cocks.” 

Guess this was Danny’s way of getting back at Frank for all the Iron Clad jabs. 

But Frank didn’t look intimidated. Frank stood as he started undoing his belt. 

“Well come on, big boy. Let's see how big your gun is.”

Luke smirked as he stood and started undoing his own belt. 

Matt knew his boyfriend’s manhood was impressive but from smelling both Frank’s and Luke’s arousal, he was also curious how Frank & Luke measured up to one another.

“On three,” Luke said to Frank. 

They both started counting.

“1… 2… 3.”

Both Luke and Frank pulled out their dicks.

“Oh my god…” “Wow.”

Both Frank’s & Luke’s cocks were evenly matched. Both thick and long. Luke’s brown cockhead and Frank’s pink cockhead stood out next to each other. 

Luke & Frank both laughed. 

Danny & Matt mouths watered at the huge cocks in front of them. 

Matt couldn’t see like normal people but his super senses helped him see both Frank’s & Luke’s cocks in lots ways and in lots of detail.  
“Guess we don’t need these anymore,” Luke said.

Luke dropped his pants lower around his ankles and removed them, Frank followed. 

Then Frank & Luke pulled their shirts over their heads and threw them over the room. 

Now all four of the Defenders men were completely in the buff. 

“Truth and dare is over, boys,“ Luke announced. 

“Now it’s time we all fuck,” Frank finished. 

“Yes, sirs,” Danny & Matt said at the same time.

•

Matt bent over and spread his ass cheeks.

“Come eat my ass, Danny.”

Danny smiled.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

Danny, still naked and on his knees, scooted closer to the naked Matt Murdock bent over in front of him.

Danny used his hands and opened up Matt’s ass cheeks to see Matt’s red asshole. 

Danny proceeded to put his tongue in Matt’s exposed hole.

Danny kept licking away as Matt moaned at the sensation of his sensitive area.

Luke & Frank continued standing naked near each other. Stroking their own cocks away while watching the scene in between their boyfriends take place. 

Matt had his face on the blanket covered floor, moaning away from getting his ass rimmed out by Danny. 

His head was away from looking at Luke & Frank stroking themselves. Matt turned his head left to look at Frank.

“You like what you’re seeing, Frank?”

“I sure do, Matty. I know how much you love getting your ass rimmed.”

Matt smiled up at his boyfriend.

Danny stopped. “I hope he likes rimming ass just as much.”

Danny backed away as Matty turned his head around. Both Danny & Matt rotated. Danny now bent over in front of Matt, Danny showed off his pretty pink asshole as Matt lined up to meet his face with it.

Matt spread Danny’s ass cheeks with his hands and started rimming.

Danny moaned as Matt kept tonguing Danny’s sensitive spot. Parallel to how they were a moment ago. 

Luke reached his hand to wrap around Frank’s cock. Frank smiled at Luke and returned the favor. 

Now we had a naked Danny Rand getting his ass rimmed by a naked Matt Murdock while the naked Luke Cage & Frank Castle stood, watching while they stroked each other’s cocks.

Frank asked, “You boys think you can put those mouths to good use on us?”

Matt stopped rimming, “Absolutely, sir.”

Luke said, “Then come over here and let’s use those pretty mouths.”

Danny pushed himself back up, “Yes, sir.”

Both naked Danny & Matt still on their knees scooted over towards their naked boyfriends standing tall. 

Danny wrapped his hand around Luke’s manhood then proceeded to put his mouth around it. 

Matt wrapped his hand around Frank’s manhood and proceeded to put his mouth around it. 

Both Luke & Frank threw their heads back as they began moaning from their submissive boyfriends sucking them off. 

Frank started fucking into Matt’s sweet mouth. Luke started fucking into Danny’s sweet mouth as well.

Both Matt & Danny took all their boyfriends’ manhoods without teeth or gagging. Showing the experience from their boyfriends.

Frank looked down at Danny sucking off Luke.

“Wow, Iron Clad. Figured you were a good cock sucker but didn’t think you were that good.”

Danny looked up at Frank while Luke’s dick was in his mouth.

Luke looked down at Matt sucking off Frank.

“Matty looks like a pretty experienced cock sucker himself.”

Matt looked up at Luke while Frank’s dick was in his mouth.

“Maybe it’s time we switched these boys up, Luke.”

“I think that’s a good idea, Frank.”

Matt & Danny pulled their mouths off their boyfriends’ hard cocks. Both scooted and exchanged each other’s spot.

Now Matt was kneeled in front of Luke. A dark brown cockhead in front of Matt’s face.

And Danny was kneeled in front of Frank. A bright pink cockhead in front of Danny’s face.

Both Matt & Danny wrapped their mouths around the new cocks in front of them.

Frank & Luke threw their heads back once more and moaned louder at the new mouths wrapped around their manhoods.

Matt took all of Luke’s cock in his mouth, still with no struggle. Same with Danny taking all of Frank’s cock in his. 

Frank started fucking inside Danny’s mouth.

Luke started fucking inside Matt’s mouth.

Both the boys still took the new cocks with no teeth and no gagging.

Luke held out his fist toward Frank. Frank looked at Luke’s fist and laughed. Frank & Luke bumped fists as they were getting cocks sucked by each other’s boyfriends. 

“This is the life. Isn’t it, Frank?”

“I couldn’t agree with you more, Luke.”

Danny & Matt proceed to their cock sucking. 

“Alright, Iron Clad. I wanna see how tight that ass is.”

Danny stopped.

“Same with you and me, Devil Boy.”

Matt stopped. 

Luke and Frank stepped to the side. Luke to his right and Frank to his left. 

Matt & Danny stood up and moved towards the couch.

Luke smacked Matt’s ass as Frank smacked Danny’s.

Luke & Frank laughed at each other. 

Matt & Danny just continued to the couch, not even responding to the ass smacks as they wanted the new cocks in them so badly.

Matt bent over the couch. Pale, hairy ass cheeks with Luke’s red handprint on the left cheek. 

Danny bent over as well. Pale, smooth ass with Frank’s red handprint on the right cheek.

Frank pulled Danny up by the hair and said in his ear, “Go fetch the lube in the cabinet, would ya?”

Frank took another smack at Danny’s ass cheek.

“Yes, sir.”

Frank backed away as Danny rushed towards the bedrooms.

“Don’t break my bottom now,” Luke said, smirking.

“Ohhh, just watch me,” Frank grinned. 

“Don’t forget I could break your bottom as well,” Luke said as he slid his middle finger up Matt’s ass cheeks.

Matt lightly moaned at the sensation.

Danny made it back with the bottle of lube in his hand.

“Oh, we’ll see about that.” Frank said, accepting Luke’s challenge. 

Frank took the bottle from Danny’s hand then quickly pulled Danny by the hair and bent Danny over in front of him. 

Danny squealed but didn’t protest. 

“Is he always this rough,” Danny asked Matt.

“You have no idea.” Matt smiled.

Frank smiled as he squirted the lube onto his fingers. 

Luke held out his fingers and Frank squirted some. Frank & Luke then rubbed the lube together. 

Frank’s wet index finger met Danny’s pink asshole. 

Luke’s wet index finger met Matt’s red asshole.

Both Matt & Danny moaned at the new penetration.

Frank & Luke moved their fingers in and out of the assholes that were displayed right in front of them. 

Moans of satisfaction continued from Matt & Danny as they both were getting finger-fucked by their new partners.

Luke stopped to stroke his manhood with lube. Frank did the same.

Luke’s brown cockhead then met Matt’s red asshole.

Frank’s pink cockhead met Danny’s pink asshole.

Screams echoed through The Defenders safehouse. Matt and Danny trying to adjust to the new manhoods inside them. 

Frank & Luke started fucking.

Frank slammed into Danny as Luke slammed into Matt. 

Danny & Matt kept screaming as they both were getting their prostates fucked super hard. 

Frank held out his fist to Luke. Luke looked at Frank’s closed fist.

“Truce?” Frank asked while fucking into Danny.

“Truce.” Luke smirked and pounded the fist as he was pounding Matt.

Then both Frank & Luke put their hands around their new sex partners hips and kept fucking.

Danny & Matt screams of pleasure as Frank & Luke kept fucking.

Both Frank & Luke looking sweaty & angry as they topped, looked almost like they were trying to beat each other in a race. 

“Oh, fuck! I’M GONNA CU-”

Luke started shooting his seed inside Matt’s ass. Luke started breathing heavy from his orgasm once he finished

“Well… Maybe not truce exactly.” Frank started. “Considering how we all know now I last longer.” Frank smirked at Luke.

Matt chuckled while Luke’s softening dick was still in his ass.

“Whatever, man. It felt good.” Luke said as he pulled his soft cock out of Matt’s ass. Matt’s asshole gushed out Luke’s seed.

“You hear that Iron Clad? Big, Bad Punisher’s got more stamina than the Power Man.”

Frank kept fucking and Danny just kept moaning. 

“Don’t worry, Luke. You’re still my number one.”

Luke stood tall, sweaty and naked as he breathed out his orgasm and smiled down at his boyfriend.

“Oh, I’m almost there! OH, FUCK!”

Frank screamed as he shot his seed inside Danny’s ass.

Frank gave a couple more fucks before pulling his softening manhood out. Danny’s asshole gushed with Frank’s seed.

Danny sat down on the couch with Matt beside him. 

Both Matt & Danny started stroking each other’s unattended manhoods while they sat with cum leaking from their asses.

Frank & Luke stood sweaty & naked with soft, cum covered dicks as they watched their boyfriends stroke each other on the couch.

Didn’t take too long before Matty & Danny cried out and started squirting in each other’s hands & on both of their bodies.

Matt breathed out his orgasm, taking it in all in with his super senses. The smell of lube, all four men’s semen and the smell of sweat radiating off of each man’s bodies, armpits and ass cheeks…

Matt felt like he was in heaven.

All four of The Defenders men started laughing. 

•

After the guys washed off all of their afternoon activity (thank god Danny had communal showers installed), they continued their day being naked around each other. 

Naked ping pong, naked wrestling, even Danny playing music and shaking his ass. Danny Rand’s small ass cheeks bouncing & nuts swinging back and forth to the rest of the boys comedic entertainment. 

Now all four men were on the blanket still on the living room floor. 

A naked Danny Rand cuddled up to a naked Luke Cage laying on his back and also a naked Matt Murdock cuddled up to a naked Frank Castle also laying on his back. 

Both the couples talked about random things until the sound of a door slammed shut...

Frank rose the quickest, already reaching for one of his handguns. 

Matt stopped Frank's arm and smiled. “It’s no threat, guys."

Then a fully clothed Jessica Jones in her usual leather jacket and jeans walked in on Luke, Danny, Matt & Frank all naked together...

Jessica turned her head back and tried covering her face.

“GUYS, WHAT THE FUCK?!?”

“Sorry, Jess…” Danny & Luke said the same time.

“This is why I only date women now...” Jessica said as she walked out right back where she came from.

All The Defenders men looked at each other and bursted out laughing.


End file.
